


Язва

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Other, Pre-Canon, Zoophilia, language obscene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Жизнь Мада до колонии.





	Язва

Купол барьера вспыхнул синим в ночной тьме, отчего Мад вздрогнул. Мирно лежавшая на коленях кошка встрепенулась и спрыгнула.

Жаль, мурлыканье умиротворяло, а тепло согревало.

— Стой, куда ты? Я же ничего плохого не сделал! — Мад приуныл. Животное и то покинуло его, хотя он принёс свёрток требухи. — Ну и лови своих крыс!

Прошедший мимо крестьянин оглянулся… и тут же отвернулся. Мад понимал ход его мыслей, да и на крохотной ферме мало кто мог спрятать даже мысли, не то что слова.

В очередной раз его сочли чудаком, и это самое безобидное, что он мог о себе услышать. Хорошего от него не ждал никто, хотя Мад изо всех сил старался помочь — вскопать поле, прополоть грядки. Увы, усилия никто не ценил. Всё, что он получал — упрёки.

«Но объясните, как отличить всходы свеклы от сорняка!» — хотелось закричать ему тогда, в детстве, но кто его слушал?

«Косорукий, ещё и надоедливый, будто язва на жопе!» — доносилось в ответ.

Ни с одним навыком нельзя родиться. Но как быть, если матери нужна лишь отрава, которую она только и делает, что курит целыми днями, спускает на неё все деньги? Не хотелось идти в дом, нюхать едкий смрад, от которого слезились глаза.

Мад удивлялся, как и зачем боги подарили его матери. Вытравила бы лучше из утробы, чтобы не мучился. Бледная, с осоловевшим взглядом, она смотрела на сына, будто на пресловутую язву, даже имя соответствующее дала при рождении.

Хорошо, что люди не помнят, что было с ним в младенчестве. Маду хватило рассказов, как он, голодный, лежал в грязных пелёнках, орал от голода и замолкал, когда у матери наконец отступал наркотический угар и она соизволяла подоить овцу и накормить его. Порой соседи помогали — скорее из желания заткнуть рот неугомонному ребёнку, чем сделать доброе дело.

Мад давался диву, отчего оказался живучим. В то время как его сверстники валялись с лихорадкой, а то и умирали от дифтерита, он, кроме насморка, ничем не болел. Но сверстники шарахались от него, будто заразным был он, а не они, кашлявшие, иногда — вшивые.

Даже насекомые брезговали несчастным мальчишкой, комары редко трогали, шершней же Мад сам избегал.

Так и рос он голодным, частенько — грязным изгоем. Хотелось ему поиграть в салки или прятки, но не получалось ничего. Он был неловким, не мог никого ни догнать, ни найти.

«С тобой скучно играть!» — дружно заявляли дети.

Тогда Мад садился на скамью и ждал, когда мать, наконец, накурится.

Подрастая, Мад заметил, что нежностью, не полученной от людей, с лихвой одаривали животные. Однажды он вышел с кружкой молока, о ноги потёрлась кошка, он погладил её… А она ответила урчанием, лизнула шершавым языком руку в благодарность за угощение.

Мад не выдержал и высказал всё, что наболело, что он снова получил от Бенгара нагоняй, что он никуда не годится, как и мамаша, чтобы шёл подальше и не мозолил глаза. Кошка посмотрела на него умными раскосыми глазами и мяукнула, потом свернулась калачиком и уснула на коленях.

С тех пор Мад не скучал, он высматривал животное, что выслушивало жалобы. Кошка редко приходила, и тогда он неспешно прогуливался по ферме, завидуя сверстникам, у которых хорошие любящие родители. Вон, взять хотя бы постоянно ревущего Тиля, выпрашивавшего у матери сладости, одетого в безупречно чистые рубашонки. Вот кому можно позавидовать, а он ревёт, что булочки не сдобрены мёдом.

Мад радовался, когда мать соизволяла испечь пустые блины — даже на воде, а не на молоке, несладкие. Он любил дни, когда семья Секоба с малолетним баловнем навещали Бенгара. Добродушная Рози угощала сладким, собственноручно испечённым яблочным пирогом и откровенно жалела мальца, одетого во рваньё, порой привозила вещи, из которых и без того не по годам крупный Тиль, видать, от сытой жизни, вырос. То был праздник.

Как ни странно, сын Секоба и Рози рос одиночкой. Мад не удивлялся — вечно ревущего ябеду Тиля не любил никто, в том числе он сам — за сытую жизнь, любящих родителей, за всё то, чего не было у него самого.

Не любил он и за то, что маленький жирный наглец таскал за хвост любимую кошку, за невозможность врезать как следует, потому что Рози наверняка обидится и в следующий раз ничего не привезёт.

Нужно было придумать что-нибудь.

Для этого волей-неволей, но пришлось подружиться с Тилем. Чтобы убедить, что животное — живое, вопит и выпускает когти от боли, что, избивая в ответ на царапины, можно породить только ненависть, заслуженную и обоснованную.

— Эй, Тиль! — отвлёк Мад. Тот обернулся и выпустил кошачий хвост. — Давай пройдёмся!

Тиль согласился, и новоиспечённые друзья отправились к озеру, долго купались — до вечера, разговаривали и снова плескались… пока не объявились встревоженные Секоб и Рози с кучкой крестьян.

Мад знал — искали Тиля. Его бы никто не хватился, ведь он частенько уходил на озеро. Мать наверняка желала, чтобы он потонул, а отцу и вовсе не было дела. Было бы — однажды появился бы, дал о себе знать.

Мад получил от Бенгара затрещину, Секоб и Рози уволокли сопротивлявшегося сынишку домой… И больше Тиля он не видел. Рози появлялась на ферме, отдавала поношенные, но целые чистые вещи, а сына с собой не брала.

Никто не расстроился, кроме Мада, и он вернулся к старому утешению — к желанию рассказать о бедах животным. Давешняя кошка куда-то пропала.

Зато овечек много — настолько, что Малак, пастух, едва справлялся. Мад видел, как одна из них пошла к проходу между горами. Он знал: попади она на ферму к Онару — всё пропало. Жадный лендлорд не вернёт. Вдобавок пастух порой снабжал обрезками, чтобы мать сварила похлёбку. Лишь много позже Мад понял, что требуха доставалась, потому что единственная на ферме собака подохла, а новую заводить никто не собирался, но был премного и за это благодарен, поэтому помчался к проходу.

Овца заблеяла, когда рука взялась за ошейник.

— Ну что ты, дурында? Зря ты так. Да, Малак не даёт лишнего шага сделать, но пастбища там, в низине, никуда не годятся. Тиль рассказывал, а ещё говорил, будто Бенгар не любит его отца, поэтому не разрешает пасти здесь своих овец, а Секоб хочет, потому что на его землях трава сухая. — Животное замолчало и уставилось на мальца — удивлённо, что ли, потому что тот оказался первым, кто с ней заговорил. — Люди Онара пасут в лесу, представляешь? — Мад округлил глаза. — А там волки!

Овца словно поняла его и послушно поплелась следом. Малак удивлённо вытаращился, завидев, кто привёл животное.

— Ого, ничего себе. Она что, слушается тебя? — вопрос прозвучал глупо, учитывая увиденное.

Мад только кивнул:

— Она умница!

С той поры он помогал Малаку, чему был рад: получал хоть какую-то жалкую монету в награду, молоко и мясо. Хотя пастух взваливал на помощника большую часть работы, а сам ссылался на какие-то дела или нездоровье — проще говоря, отлынивал, - но Мад радовался и такой работе, к тому же если Малака овцы боялись, то к нему тянулись, охотно подставляли бока для стрижки.

Ещё и мать умерла — испорченное болотной травой сердце не выдержало, и Мад остался один в старом домишке.

Никто не скорбел, даже он, который видел от чужих людей больше помощи, чем от родной матери. Мад не радовался смерти, а относился к матери так, как иные относятся к бесполезной глиняной статуэтке Инноса: есть — хорошо, разбилась — не беда, и без неё можно прожить.

Он не был образцовым верующим, что немудрено: боги, похоже, захотели поиздеваться, поэтому позволили ему появиться на свет.

Разве что об отце удалось кое-что узнать и то такое, что лучше бы и вовсе слыхом не слыхать. Поведал не кто иной, а пастух, изрядно подвыпивший.

— Она ведь красивая была, я даже влюблён был в ранней юности и подумывал посвататься. Но однажды она пропала — ушла собирать ягоды и не вернулась. Твой покойный дед глаза выплакал, так и помер, не зная, что сталось, полгода спустя после пропажи. Мы уже думали занять дом, как… — Малак шмыгнул носом, — объявилась, опухшая, бледная, смердящая болотником… и с брюхом. Рассказала, дескать, бандиты похитили, а их главарь её ёб. Подсадил на эту дрянь, тварь! — Маду хотелось закрыть уши. Ведь не любила его, не любила! Могла бы к Сагитте сходить, выпить нужное зелье и вытравить плод из чрева, но не сделала этого, обрекла на голод и издёвки, из которых «Сын падшей женщины» — не самое обидное, что довелось услышать.

— Хватит! — остановил он.

Малак удивлённо уставился на него - того, кто, сколько он помнил, столько болтал с овцами. Мад вырос, превратился в довольно нескладного, не слишком привлекательного юношу, но животные, как и в детстве, ходили за ним по пятам. Он рассказывал им о природе, о прекрасной погоде, о жутком барьере, за который боялся угодить, причём страшно боялся.

— А если там мой отец? Я и знать не буду, что это он, да и не хочу. Почему он её не убил, а отпустил? Пожалел собственного, ещё нерождённого отпрыска? — приговаривал Мад, поглаживая мягкие овечьи бока. — Тоже мне, милосердие. Всю жизнь мне мстила таким образом.

Выросшие ровесники его больше не дразнили, но косились, шептались, будто он блажной. Мад не собирался их переубеждать. Овцы слушают его — и хорошо. Животные — на редкость благодарные собеседники, хотя и молчаливые.

Общаться со сверстниками больше не осталось желания, не хотелось волочься в трактир на ферму Онара, чтобы напоить молоденькую крестьяночку, а после — завалить в стог сена. Мад хотя и оставался девственником, когда остальные ребята уже давно познали страсть, а кое-кто даже успел жениться, но боялся заговорить с девушкой, боялся услышать презрительное: «Отстань от меня, жалкий выблядок!» Хотя — видят боги — не мог не обращать внимания на округлости, видневшиеся в вырезе платья; порой хотелось задрать юбку, чтобы посмотреть на задницу. Молодое, созревшее для спаривания тело требовало своё, и он частенько яростно дрочил, чтобы не вовремя вставший член опал.

Но вместо утех он смотрел, как баран покрывает овцу.

И — проклятье! — возбуждался.

Баран словно чуял чужую похоть и частенько бодался.

— Прирежу при случае! — шипел на него Мад, но дальше угроз не зашло — без Малака он ничего не решал, пастуха же баран не обижал.

Мада забавляла своеобразная конкуренция. Он бил несчастное животное, хватал за извилистые рога и прижимал мордой к земле. Баран жалобно блеял, пытался лягнуть, но ничего не выходило. Мад чувствовал себя сильным.

Ведь он на пастбище главный, а не рогатый скот. Тот блеял в ответ, смотрел, хитро прищурив глаза, и словно издевался, дескать, он производитель, а пастух дожил до солидного возраста, но девицу так и не познал.

— Чтоб тебя волки утащили, больной придурок! — ругался Мад.

И замолкал, когда ловил взгляды селян — ехидные или недоумённые. Никто не приставал — что взять с блажного? — и открыто не смеялся.

Если бы знать заранее, что слова окажутся пророческими! Овцы не любили стричься, в частности, терпеть не могли, когда это делал Малак. Мада же, который не замолкал, поглаживал бока и ласково успокаивал, терпели, поэтому ножницами управлялся он.

Сегодняшний день стал днём овечьего бунта. Мад скосил взгляд на барьер, который полыхнул синим… и перевёл взгляд на чужие ноги в полотняных штанах.

Понятно, Малак подоспел.

— Ты почему ворон ловишь? — рявкнул он. — Несколько овец сбежали, Бенгар рвёт и мечет!

Мад вздрогнул и едва не срезал кусок кожи. Пучок шерсти упал на землю, он поднял и бросил на расстеленное покрывало.

— Стой здесь. Я сам найду. — Он понуро поплёлся к проходу, по дороге сняв с плетня моток верёвки — именно туда убегали овцы.

Проклятье, волки появились, Мад сам слышал вой ночью. Колени подрагивали, когда он спустился и вышел на поросшую кустарником и деревьями лужайку.

Он узнал одну из овец. Барана он и вовсе не называл по кличке, потому что едва выносил его. Животные мирно паслись, и он позвал:

— Милли!

Овца запрядала ушами, но, услышав знакомый голос, пошла к пастуху.

Белиар, забери этого сраного барана, мысленно взмолился Мад и было начал привязывать верёвку к ошейнику, когда болезненный толчок в бедро едва не сбил его с ног.

Отродье проклятое, вздумало бодаться!

Мад рассвирепел, к лицу прилила кровь, он повернулся к барану. Тот стоял, опустив голову и зло исподлобья глядя. Это стало ошибкой — Мад подскочил, схватил за рога и повалил на землю. Злое блеяние сменилось жалобным, но нечего жалеть треклятого наглеца, посягнувшего на него.

Точнее, на Милли.

Мад опутал верёвками ноги и крепко связал. Овца мирно паслась.

— Ну что, получил, больной придурок? Я тебя вообще когда-нибудь трогал? — выругался он. Что-то мягкое и тёплое ткнулось в бедро. Милли. — Вот видишь, она ко мне льнёт, а не к тебе. — Мад погладил кудрявую овечью голову. — Я вообще могу…

Баран жалобно посмотрел на него, попытался выпутаться… и бесконечно блеял, в больших глазах блестели слёзы.

Мад в кои-то веки был рад, что, наконец, осмелился насолить хоть одному злопыхателю — хотя бы тому, который слабее его. Начинать нужно с противников не слишком сильных, натренироваться, а потом…

Милли лизнула руку, точно поцеловала.

— Что, хочешь меня? — съязвил Мад, смещая ладонь на бок, ещё не остриженный, а потому мягкий, затем присел и обнял овцу за шею. Та уткнулась мордой в плечо.

Проклятье, уложил бы хоть одну женщину, возможно, не случилось бы того, что произошло, член не вставал бы от вида спаривавшихся овец.

И сейчас бы не стоял колом, Милли не взволновала бы, даже тёплое дыхание не возбудило бы.

Ей нравилось, когда Мад поглаживал бока, спину. Милли вздрогнула, когда тот пропустил руку под живот, погладил вымя, набухшее… Овца недавно принесла ягнёнка.

Она не сопротивлялась, когда пальцы начали ласкать один за другим соски — не с силой надавливая, но нежно. Мад шумно задышал, почувствовав под рукой горячую, не поросшую шерстью кожу, и слизал с собственной руки капельки выступившего молока.

Пусть проклятый соперник блеет, пусть смотрит и знает, каково это — бодаться, каково это, когда ненаглядную овцу ебёт соперник, ещё и человек. Милли не противилась. Мад не мог сказать, приятно ей или нет, но вряд ли овца стала бы терпеть боль. Во всяком случае, ему нравилось чувствовать под пальцами мягкую шерсть. Левой рукой он погладил бедро, правой принялся ласкать бугорок пониже щели.

Если бы Малак знал, к чему приведут его уроки. Он ведь поведал в своё время, что нужно делать и на что надавливать, чтобы не случать с бараном юную ярку, ещё не доросшую для рождения ягнёнка. Мад не знал, с какой силой нажимать, поэтому легонько ласкал.

И это, проклятье, Милли нравилось. Не могло не нравиться, ведь овечье лоно заметно увлажнилось. Распалённый похотью Мад сместил руку выше и сунул два пальца внутрь.

Хоть кто-то его хотел, пусть и овечка. Так даже лучше: она никому ничего не скажет, не понесёт ребёнка и не пойдёт с горя щипать болотную траву. Мад почувствовал, как горячо у Милли внутри, а в штанах — тесно. Свободной рукой он расшнуровал ширинку — и лёгкий ветерок обдал прохладой донельзя напряжённый член. Контраст не умалил желание, а только раззадорил, и Мад, придвинувшись, пристроил головку ко входу и толкнулся в горячую влажную плоть.

Милли жалобно заблеяла и было попыталась отойти, но он крепко удержал за бёдра и довольно грубо — овце не привыкать — толкнулся.

Непривычно, горячо и влажно. Овечья плоть туго обхватила человеческий член, что немудрено — бараний елдак довольно тонкий. Мягкая шерсть пощекотала яйца…

Приятно, Белиар побери! С женщинами наверняка иначе, не так сладостно!

И Мад решительно толкнулся ещё раз. С каждым последующим толчком он чувствовал, как мышцы Милли расслабляются, как член входит легче и легче. Затянувшаяся невинность не позволила как следует насладиться, и Мад спустя всего несколько толчков дёрнулся в экстазе. В ушах зазвенело, к лицу прилила кровь, собственный стон показался отдалённым…

Мад отстранился и плюхнулся на землю. Блеяние прозвучало где-то далеко, хотя клятый баран находился очень близко… Тому не было никакого дела до возлюбленной, зато до пут — вполне.

Бесполезно вырываться, узлы крепкие, Мад надёжно связал. Он нащупал лист лопуха, сорвал и вытер вялый член. На душе стало легко. Даже стыда не появилось, хотя едкий страх всё же дал о себе знать. Главное, чтобы об этом не прознали ни Малак, ни кто-то ещё, иначе позора не оберётся.

Мад поднялся, взял Милли за ошейник и потащил домой.

А баран… Пусть волки сожрут.

***

Наверное, впервые судья вынес подобный приговор. Толстые щёки раскраснелись, он не посмотрел на преступника, а куда-то в сторону.

Стражники даже не попытались сдержать смех. Маду было невесело. Как ни странно, не было и страшно, хотя барьер поблёскивал едва ли не под ногами. Вот-вот — и он скоро свалится за него без надежды выбраться наружу.

В колонию вряд ли просочатся слухи; можно скрыть, за что упекли за барьер.

Сидя в тюрьме, Мад узнал значение мудрёного словечка — зоофилия.

Лучше колония, чем побои и ехидное вслед:

— Овцеёб поганый!

И плевки в лицо, и заявления, что у такой мамаши мог появиться только жалкий выродок, язва на Хоринисе, но не человек.

Стоило потерпеть до последнего, поосторожничать, пока везло. Малак поверил, что овцы сбегали. Только тогда, когда всё случилось в первый раз, упомянул, что помощник сиял, будто с девкой в стоге сена кувыркался, а не овец искал, посокрушался, пожалел пропавшего без вести барана — и на этом всё. После Мад старался, чтобы глуповатая блаженная улыбка не выдавала его.

И угораздило его приметить прекрасную чёрно-белую ярку! Первым он ни у кого не был, даже у овец, поэтому с нетерпением дожидался течки. И не выдержал, заметив, что края щели покраснели и из лона стала сочиться прозрачная жидкость. Дело шло к ночи, и он, не желая, чтобы ненаглядную овцу покрыл какой-то поганый баран, увёл за барак…

Дурак беспечный, снова обругал себя Мад, вспомнив, как на него таращилась кучка крестьян во главе с Малаком.

— …за неприемлемые в обществе аморальные… — снова мудрёное словечко, — отношения с овцами вы приговариваетесь, осуждённый, к пожизненной каторге! Стража, за барьер его!

Судья махнул рукой, и Мад, таращившийся на ящики с припасами, опускаемыми вниз, успел подумать: «Что-то не так!»

До того, как чья-то рука в железной перчатке толкнула его вниз.

До того, как появилось ощущение, будто в него угодила молния.


End file.
